


Injabulo itholakala

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Injabulo itholakala

Akazi ukuthi kwaqala kanjani. Mhlawumbe izikwele, kuhlale kuhle ukuthi ubasole. Abafana abancane njengoba banjalo. Lokho akwaziyo ukuthi usuku luyakhazimula; ilanga, liqinile futhi likhanya, likhombisa ungqimba lweqhwa elisha emhlabathini njengesixwaxaka sobukhazikhazi bamagugu amhlophe, kanti uPia usanda kuthola u-Ilyn Payne ebusweni unebhola leqhwa.

Uyamemeza uma kubukeka mnyama uPayne athumela indlela, egwaza ngemuva kwezihlahla ezimbalwa ngaphambi kokuba afike kuPeck, amgibelise amahlandla amabili athande amahlombe, avele nje ngobubanzi ebudodeni, futhi eguqa ngemuva kwakhe. UPia ubheke ehlombe lakhe njengoba uPeck ehlose eyakhe ibhola eqhweni kule ndoda ebeka eceleni kwabo amawashi - uJaime, ezibuza ukuthi ngabe uPayne uzokhothama yini ukuphonsa iqhwa, noma avele nje adonse inkemba. UPeck uyaphuma, mhlawumbe ecabanga okufanayo futhi ekuqaleni ubeka izandla zakhe ezingalweni zikaPia ezisongelwe entanyeni, zimdonsa kuye, kodwa lapho sekucaca ukuthi ngeke akwenze lokho, umvumela ukuba avele emunweni wakhe bese eshiya kude yena, ememeza, "Abandon wench!"

“UJosmyn!” UPia uyamemeza ngemuva kweqembu.

“Lokho akwenziwanga kahle!” UJaime uyamemeza esuka endaweni yakhe encike esihlahleni esiseduze. Uyakhothama futhi azabalaze ukuze enze i-snowball efanele phakathi kwesiqu nesandla, egcina isikhathi esiseduze sezinyathelo okufanele sizithathe ukuze uPayne afike e-Pia. Udansa usuka esihlahleni uya esihlahleni, ubamba amagxolo amabi, uzithele kuwo futhi ulangazelela omunye. Kwake kwathi lapho, wacishe wehlika kanti uPayne ufinyelela isandla nezintambo emphethweni wengubo yakhe yokwentuleka, ulahlekile.

UJaime uthatha inhloso, wehla ngokusondela - azi inhloso yakhe, uzophuthelwa - kodwa ngaphambi kokuthi adonse i-snowball, kuqhamuka enye iwela ngemuva ekhanda likaPayne. Ushaya iziswebhu ngapha nangapha, efuna otshayayo. UPeck amhlikihle lapho aqhamuka. ILeww Piper encane isabanjiswa phansi ngemuva kwesithwathwa esincane seqhwa asigcinile futhi asinamathisela. UPodrick uyamamatheka kancane futhi uJaime ulandela iso lomfana ukuthola isithombe esithile ngakwesokudla; eqonde phezulu ethathe enye emhlophe, izandla zikaBrienne zihamba ngokushesha ukwenza izinhlamvu eziningi futhi lapho ebuya, amehlo akhe ebheke kuPeck.

UJaime umemeza isexwayiso esishubile. Usayithola ingane entanyeni.

U-Payne uzulazula abuyele ekugcekeni okuncane kwendawo phakathi kwesiqu sesihlahla, ehambisa isandla phezu kokufakwa kwenkemba yakhe njengoba ukuhleka kukaPia kuvela ngemuva kwakhe. “Yilokho okutholayo,” kusho uPia ngaphansi kwesundu, elibhekiswe kuPeck. UBrienne noPia babelana ngokubuka okuvulekileyo - uJaime uzizwa ebumbene.

Kukhona into eshaya uJaime ngemuva, ethumela izifutho ebusweni nasezinweleni zakhe kuze kube yilapho ehefuzela. Ubhabha phezulu ukuze abambe ipuzzle kaPodrick egijima ebuyela eBrienne. Umlomo wakhe ucindezelwe umugqa, kepha amehlo akhe amamatheka emgudwini wakhe, njengoba amanzi egeleza emphethweni ophezu kwebunzi likaJaime nasekhaleni lakhe.

UPiper uphonsa ibhola leqhwa kuMaid waseTarth, aligudluze. UPeck useseceleni kukaPiper ezikhathini ezithile, emsiza ebopha udonga lweqhwa lakhe, egqolozela ethukile njengo-Pia oguqe eceleni kwesihlahla, eduze kwakhe, usebenza iqhwa, wenza iqhwa leqhwa ngokulandelana. Yilokho uJaime akudingayo. Isithwathwa siyancibilika phakathi kweminwe yakhe, inyathela, ingabambi isikhathi eside. Wayengagxumela ku-Pia futhi enze imbangela ejwayelekile ngokumelene noPeck, kodwa uPayne usephakathi kwawo wonke umuntu, ebuka ngamehlo ancishisiwe, elinde ukuthi umuntu othile angaphinde amshaye. UJaime unquma ukungavumi. Uthola ukushaywa kuka-Ilyn ngokwanele lapho bedansa kuze kube sebusuku. Lokho eceleni udinga umuntu eqenjini lakhe, ngaphandle kukaLittle Lew Piper.

I-wench ayikho lapho ingabonakala khona. UPodrick uphonsa amakhethini eqhwa amabili ePiper nakuPeck, kepha adonsa kanzima. U-Pia ugaxana phakathi kwezandla zakhe, ecabanga, futhi uhlangana noJaime ambuke esola indlela. Unqamula umlomo wakhe emamatheka okushiwo ukuthi uyakhanga. Uhleka, wavula umlomo, wagqokisa wonke umuntu umlomo omubi, kepha ephonsa ikhanda emuva, eveza intamo yakhe emhlophe ethandekayo; kukhona ukufiphala okufushane kakhulu kwamehlo akhe ngemuva komhlane wakhe.

UJaime uphenduka ukuze athole umlomo weqhwa. Uphonsa i-slush yakhe ku-Reflex futhi aphuthe. Hhayi ngenxa yokuhluleka ukuzama, bekulibangise esifubeni sikaBrienne ngaphambi kokuba isithombe siwele phakathi kwabo, abambe inkinjana okhalweni ayidonse ayiqonde esihlahleni, abuyele emuva esiqwini. UJaime akabuboni ubuso bukaBrienne, noma ezwe ukuthi uthini kuHyle Hunt amphonsa lapho, kepha uzwa impendulo kaHunt ethi, "Vikela nje ntokazi yami." Noma ngubani obekuthatha lokho njengokumbalela indlela kaPeck, yi-squire kuphela engezwa ukusuka lapho ahlala khona kanye nokuthile okumomotheka okunehaba ebusweni bukaHyle kwehlela ngqo eceleni likaJaime.

UBrienne ujikijela isifuba esifubeni sikaHunt futhi umshiye ngaphandle kokuhamba, aqonde ngakuPia. UHunt noJaime bayakhothama iqhwa elincane ngasikhathi sinye, kepha yize uJumbile edangele ngokushesha akakwazi ukwenza ibhola ngokushesha futhi uyaphoqelelwa ukuba alilahle futhi enze isicoco. UPodrick uthola uJaime kabili emhlane kanye kanye engalweni ngaphambi kokuzitshala ngokwakhe phakathi kwePiper nePeck, isiphunzi siphumula ngokumelene.


End file.
